A New Life
by Dawnieorion
Summary: Buffy and Angel are trying to begin their new life toether, however, their world is turned upside down when an old aquaintance and the father of Buffy's Children reappears in town. Spuffy
1. Chapter 1

The whole time it took Buffy to walk to Sunnydale high and then to the mansion only one thought crossed her mind. Her mother kicked her out; she could take care of herself, but how was she supposed to take care of the little one inside her. Shortly after sending Angel into whatever hell dimension was on the other side of the vortex, it hit her. At least now she would never have to go through the humiliating experience of telling him that she had slept with Spike. Not only had she slept with him, she had become pregnant. After Angel had become Angelus they had met in the park one evening while he was still pretending to be crippled. After some venting about Angel, where they both seemed to agree on many things, he had consoled her and they became intimate. She had not told him that she was pregnant. They never again mentioned that night, although neither could get it out of their minds.

When Faith had come to town, Buffy rejoiced. She loved her unborn child and had even told a few people about him or her. She had been impregnated shortly after Valentine's Day, February 24th, to be exact. She was due on November 29. The last thing she had expected was for Spike to come back to town. When he asked she said it was Angel's and that she was just overdue. Angel played along. He knew, it pained him every time he saw her to think she could have been with Spike. On the flip side, he also knew that he had tormented her during his soulless incident. He deserved it. She had apologized many times, and he knew that she genuinely loved him. It had been an accident.

The baby had been born only three days early on November 26th, the birth had gone smoothly and both mother and children were fine. The second child had been a surprise. All of the ultrasounds had shown one child, a little boy. The little girl was smaller and had hid behind her brother. When listening to the heartbeat, the doctor had noted a strong, irregular heartbeat. The last thing anyone expected was twins. However, everyone was overjoyed, except Angel. Not only was Spike able to give Buffy one child, he was able to give Buffy two children. Something Angel would never be able to do. Buffy had surprised him though. On the birth certificates she had Angel listed as the father of both children. She had managed to get the watcher's council to pull a few strings and get Angel a social security card, birth certificate, and a driver's license. Buffy had managed to get his last name to match part of his birth name. He was now Angel Liams. He had laughed when he heard the name and cried when he saw it on paper. Buffy had given him a place in society. Tears were inevitable when he saw the names of the children, Jennifer and Jessesth Liams. When asked about the names, she simply replied that she had lost two friends in Sunnydale to the very creatures she was destined to rid the world of. The least she could do was name her first two children after them.

Christmas was only a few days away and Angel had finally decided what he wanted to get Buffy. He had spoken to Joyce and she agreed that Buffy would adore his present. Joyce had gotten Buffy to stay home one evening and cook dinner with her. Buffy was more keen on leaving later in the evening for patrol now anyway. With Joyce had Buffy occupied, Angel bought presents for the children, and then went to the local jewelry store and bought a three stone engagement ring for Buffy. The middle stone was a diamond; the stones on both sides were amethyst. Unique, just like Buffy. He had bought a jewelry box with a picture frame on top. Inside the frame he had put the twins' first picture together inside. Inside the box he had perfectly placed the ring in the middle. Now he just had to wait until Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHRISTMAS MORNING **

Angel had spent Christmas Eve at the Summers' House so that he could be there for the opening of the gifts. It was only four forty when Angel was awoken to the sound of Jenni crying. He had only been asleep for about two hours, so he was easily woken. He got out of the bed in the spare room and went into Buffy's room. He was used to being as stealth as possible, so sneaking into Buffy's room was easy. The only problem was getting Jenni out of the room before waking Jesse. However, he was only ten seconds too slow. Jesse was awakened, followed by Buffy. Angel already had Jenni in his arms, which left little Jesse to Buffy.

Angel glanced at Buffy over Jenni's head with the most apologetic look he thought he could muster, "Sorry, I was trying to get to her before she woke everyone else up."

"Don't worry about it, Jesse needs changed anyhow." Buffy then proceeded to lay little Jesse down on the changing table and went about changing his diaper. "At least mom wasn't woke up, she really needs her rest with working the Gallery everyday and trying to help me at night. You don't realize how helpful it is that you are able to watch the kids each day while she's at work and I'm at school."

"I try. Although we cut it close the other day when one of her employees suddenly wanted to know why I always came in and out through the basement." Angel was just beginning to lay Jenni down to sleep again when Joyce entered the room.

"Why don't you guys get ready and we can go ahead and open presents. I can go fix cocoa and coffee if you guys are ready for the day." Joyce offered while stroking Jenni's head laying on Angel's shoulder.

"Really, I thought that was something you usually did in the evening, or at least mid-morning. But then again it's been two-hundred years since I had Christmas with family, things are bound to change I suppose." Angel replied with some confusion.

"Usually the opening of presents begins whenever all children are wake, and I believe everyone in the house is awake. Therefore if you guys are ready we can begin. Give me ten minutes, then be in the living room." Joyce's voice trailed off as she headed towards the stairs.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER **

Joyce entered the living room with three mugs on a tray; one with cocoa for Buffy, two with coffee for Angel and herself. Buffy and Angel had sat on the couch, while Joyce sat in the chair.

"Don't just sit there; go ahead rip open a present like you've done every year before." Joyce told Buffy.

"Well, I don't have to be told twice." Buffy got off the couch and moved to sit n front of the tree on the floor. She started handing presents to their intended. Angel, Joyce, Joyce, Buffy, Angel, Buffy, Buffy, Jesse, Jenni, Angel, Joyce, Joyce, Buffy, Buffy, Jesse, Jenni. Then she came across one that stopped her for a minute.

"Mom, what's this?" Buffy asked without taking her eyes off of the tag.

"What's it say?" Joyce looked at Buffy curiously.

"'To Dawn, love Mom.' Is she coming down later?" Buffy asked looking at Joyce with hopeful eyes.

"As a matter of a fact, yes, she is. She should be here around noon. Your father finally gave up on taking care of her. He said she's becoming too much of a hellion. I believe it's just so he can run off with the secretary." Joyce shared some joyful news with Buffy that she had been hiding until later.

"Who's Dawn?" Angel wondered aloud as he looked from mother to daughter and back.

"Dawn's my sister. When mom and dad divorced, he refused to let her come with us, for fear she would become more like me." Buffy explained as she placed one of her gifts back under the tree. "Why don't we wait until she gets here until we open presents? We could all join forces and fix breakfast. The little ones are already asleep anyhow." Buffy looked at the twins lying on a blanket in the floor.

"All right, that seems fair to me. That is, if it's okay with you, Angel?" Joyce asked Angel, knowing how much he wanted to give Buffy the ring.

"No, that's fine." Angel replied, trying to think of something that would make the surprise even more beautiful. "Isn't Faith coming over later for dinner?" Angel asked, looking towards Joyce with a slight frown. The two had not started off on the right foot, what with her trying to kill him before even knowing what the situation was.

"That's right. Umm, Buffy why don't you go ahead open Angel's present." Joyce glanced at Angel to see him smiling at her.

"Thanks, Joyce." Angel said with stars in his eyes as he watched Buffy pick the present back up and then looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"Okay, so what's going on? You two are all secrety, that can never be too good." Buffy started to gently shake the present. "It's not going to explode on me is it?"

"No, just open it." Angel instructed her.

Buffy gently opened the side corner of the present. Then when one piece of the paper was completely off, she began to rip away the remainder of the paper. She looked at the box for a moment before actually opening it. When she did, she gasped. "Oh Angel, this isn't….I mean is it?' Again he had managed to make her speechless.

"Yes," Angel got up and walked over to where she was sitting and got down on one knee. "Buffy Summers, will you make me the happiest and craziest vampire on Earth and marry me?"

"Yes…God yes." She replied before jumping into his embrace.

Angel picked her up as she swung her legs around his hips, so that he was completely holding her. Just as he went to kiss her, she pressed one finger over both of his lips.

"Just one question first, what did you mean by craziest vampire on Earth?" Buffy asked pretending to be insulted.

"Well, think about it. How many vampires would marry a vampire slayer? Not only am I going to go down in history books for being one of the cruelest vampires, but I'm going to be criticized for marrying a slayer." Angel explained, showing that he had obviously put some thought into it.

"Well, not only will it show that you're crazy, it will show how brave you are." Buffy replied through tears as she leaned into their most passionate kiss yet.

"Just do me one favor?" Angel said as seriously as he could.

"What's that?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"If we ever fight, make sure there are no sharp objects in the room." Angel said with a grin.

"Deal," Buffy replied with a big grin on her face, then leaned in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**LATER-NOONISH **

"Mom, where are you?" Buffy yelled as she walked through the house.

"In the kitchen," Joyce replied as Buffy entered the room. "What time did you tell Faith and Giles to be here?"

"By one. By the way, that was Dawn on the phone. She said they should be here any minute now, they just passed the high school."

"Good, dinner will be ready around two-thirty. So by the time we are done opening presents, dinner will just be coming out of the oven." Just as Joyce was finishing her sentence the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Mom. It's probably Dawn and Dad." As Buffy headed towards the door, she was thinking about how long it had been since she had seen Dawn. It had been close to three and a half years. Buffy was expecting Dawn when she opened the door, but instead saw Faith. "Faith, you're like really early. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just had to see the tots before the house is too crowded." Faith explained to Buffy with a smile on her face.

"Upstairs, Angel just went up to feed them." Buffy stepped back and let Faith through, just then she saw Dawn and her Dad pull in. She ran outside and to the car with out thinking about putting shoes on. It had started snowing early that morning and had yet to stop. She ran right up to the car and grabbed her sister in a tight embrace. "Dawn, how was the trip? By the way, there are a few people here whom you need to meet." Buffy proceeded to drag her into the house.

"Buffy, is there someone that can help me carry Dawn's stuff into the house?" Her dad asked as Buffy and Dawn walked into the house.

"Yeah I'll send Angel out. So tell me already how've you been?" Buffy asked Dawn as the walked into the house.

"Pretty good. Better now that I'm with my mom and sister. Dad may be okay, but he really does not understand the female gender." Dawn told Buffy. "Now where's Mom?"

"This way, she's working on dinner. Mom, look who's here." Buffy announced as she walked in with Dawn. "I'm going upstairs to find Angel and see if he will help dad with the luggage."

**UPSTAIRS**

"No Faith, we will not use the kids as bait. Not only is it unethical it's cruel. What happens if one of the babies gets eaten? That's the last thing we need. An entire family of vampires." Angel was trying to get Faith to understand that his children were not going on patrol with them.

"Relax Angel. I wouldn't let anyone hurts my little tots." Faith replied as she held Jenni up and started making faces.

Buffy overheard Faith making the funny voices and grabbed the camera out of her mom's room real quick, then went back to her room. Being a slayer had its advantages, she quietly snuck up and just as Faith turned around making a funny face at Jenni and laughing, Buffy took the picture.

"Angel, take the tot. I have to kill B." Faith handed Jenni to Angel and started to chase Buffy trough the hallway where they passed Hank Summers.

"Buffy, slow down and where's my help?" Hank yelled as Buffy ran by.

"In my room." Buffy said just as Faith pounced on her. "Faith, what are you doing?"

"Destroying any evidence of me being anything besides a bad ass vampire slayer." Faith explained as she got the camera from Buffy.

"Oh come on Faith. You know you love them kids, why not let them see how attached you were when they were little." Buffy tried to reason with Faith.

"Fine, let me help you up." Faith handed the camera back to Buffy and helped her off the floor.

"Let's grab the kids and go downstairs, I think I hear Giles." Buffy told Faith as they started walking down the hall towards Buffy's room. Buffy got Jesse, Faith got Jenni. They headed downstairs where they found Joyce and Dawn in the kitchen snacking on some homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Lookie Jesse, it's Auntie Dawn. Dawn this is your nephew and Faith has your niece. By the way this is Faith, she's a slayer too. That's Jenni, short for Jennifer. This is Jesse, short for Jesseth. Would you like to hold him while I grab a cookie?"

"Uh, yeah?" Dawn took Jesse from Buffy as Faith and Buffy each took a cookie. "Umm, Buffy, when did you have twins?

"Last month." Buffy answered with a mouth full of cookie. Dawn was getting extremely confused. "We'll talk later tonight."

Dawn agreed and went back to playing with the twins. Just then Giles walked in.

"Good morning. Buffy, Faith, how did everything go last night?" With that he noticed Dawn and quickly diverted, "With uhh, the book inventory."

"Relax Giles, I just met her and I know she knows." Faith handed Jenni to Buffy, then looked at Giles as she passed the plate of cookies toward him. "Cookie? They're delicious."

"Don't mind if I do. So how did things go?" Giles again asked as he took a cookie.

"Smoothly, except that one got away." Faith told him.

"Splendid." Giles said while he cleaned his glasses, then turned to Joyce. "Uhh, Joyce can I have a word with you in private."

"Sure," Joyce turned to see that Faith was the closest to her that didn't have a child in her arms. "Faith, would you mind chopping the rest of the celery?"

"Not a problem"

Buffy watched as Joyce and Giles walked into the dining room. She was trying to listen to what they were saying when her father walked in from behind her.

"Buffy, you know it's not nice to spy on people especially your mother and her new boyfriend." Hank told her as he helped himself to a cookie. He then happened to notice the babies that his daughters were holding. "Who had the babies?"

"Oh that, right. I did dad. I have Jenni and Dawn has Jesse. They're four weeks old." Buffy explained and then went on to correct Hank about Giles, "And by the way Giles and Mom, that is so beyond creepy dad. Ugghh." Buffy shivered.

"Thanks for the visual, now who is the father of these children?"

"Angel. My fiancé, he's the one who helped you bring Dawn's stuff in. Look see the ring." Buffy held her hand out for her father to see. "Would you like to hold Jenni?"

"No thanks, I should probably be heading towards LA, I have a flight later tonight. Here is both of your Christmas presents and I will see you two later." Hank handed Dawn and Buffy each an envelope, gave them a hug, and then he was gone.

Joyce then reentered the room and went back to work on chopping the celery so she could make stuffing to go with the turkey. When she finished she mixed everything together and put it in the oven.

"Well, since everyone is here why don't we head to the lining room and open presents?" Joyce asked as she closed the oven and set another timer. "Any objections?"

Since no one had any objections they headed into the living room. Giles and Joyce sat on the couch, Angel in the chair, and Dawn, Buffy, and Faith sat on the floor after making sure the twins were content in their playpen. It was decided that Buffy would hand out presents again. She handed each present to its rightful owner, this time it took longer since the pile had grown. After everyone got their pile they then began to open them.

Dawn opened her first gift which was a diamond necklace from Joyce. Everyone was having a good time when Faith nudged Buffy.

"B, look G-man's about to open our gift. Buffy stopped what she was doing and watched as Giles opened up their gift. It was an engraved pen set that had his name "Rupert Giles" then his titles "Librarian and Watcher" below it.

"Thank you girls." Giles told them as he tested the one pen out.

"Your welcome, it was Faith's idea." Buffy told Giles. It really was too.

Joyce opened up a little box that was unmarked. Inside was a heart-shaped diamond in an array of colors. Giles was watching as she opened it and had a big goofy smile on his face.

Joyce looked at the ring knowing exactly who it was from. She looked at Giles and just said yes and followed it with a hug. Buffy looked up and saw her mom hugging her watcher.

Faith saw this also and looked at Buffy, "Looks like he'll be on your case all the time now."

"I can handle it, Giles is just like a father to me, if not more of a father then my real dad." Buffy was happy for her mom.

Joyce looked around and made the announcement for those who hadn't seen which was mainly Dawn and Angel. "Everyone, Rupert and I are getting married."

Then a series of congratulations came after a few minutes the buzz died down.

Faith had gotten more presents than she had imagined getting. She got to another box, this one was small. She opens it up and there was a set of keys, two keys on a keyring. Underneath was a note:

"Faith,

If you want there will always be a place here for you. Use the keys as often as you like and I would be honored if you would move in and become part of our family. –Love, Joyce"

Faith finished reading the note and looked up at Joyce with a tear in her eye. Joyce had been watching Faith to see her reaction to the note. Faith jumped up and went over to Joyce and gave her a hug. "Yes, I'll move in. Thank you so much."

"Your family Faith. You may move in whenever you feel ready. I'm in the process of having the basement remodeled into an apartment for Angel, Buffy, and the twins. You and Dawn can decide who gets the spare room and who gets Buffy's old room." Joyce told her.

**LATER THAT EVENING AROUND TEN-ISH**

Buffy and Angel were in her room with the twins. Buffy had Jenni and Angel had Jesse. Both babies had fallen asleep and now Buffy and Angel were trying to get them in their pajamas without waking them up. About fifteen successful minutes later, they were able to sneak out of the room without any problems. They headed back downstairs where Joyce, Giles, Faith, and Dawn were talking. Faith was talking with Joyce about her room. She had decided to take Buffy's room and Dawn would take the spare room. Giles was telling Dawn a little bit about Buffy and the whole pregnancy thing. Joyce had just noticed Buffy and Angel coming down the stairs.

"Hey, why don't you two sit down so we can have a family meeting." Joyce told them.

Joyce and Giles had been sitting on the couch with Dawn and Faith was sitting in the chair beside Joyce, which left Angel and Buffy the floor.

"Theirs is something that we need to tell you." Joyce began, "Remember that candy that made us into teenagers?"

"Yeah, why?" Buffy said slowly remembering how she had caught her mom at Giles' house.

"I kind of got pregnant." Joyce told everyone sheepishly.

"WHAT," Dawn jumped up, "But you two are so old."

"Thank you Dawn for that compliment." Joyce said sarcastically.

"Good for you mom; it's about time you were happy." Buffy told her. "Does someone think that they could watch the twins so that Faith, Angel, and I can go patrol?"

"Buffy, do you have to go? It's Christmas. Rupert, what do you think about it?" Joyce asked not really wanting to break everyone up.

"Mom, all Giles is going to say is 'that Faith and I have a responsibility to the world. If we were not to patrol tonight, the world as we know it could end.' Am I right Giles?" Buffy asked already heading to the desk to get a few stakes for the trio. She had started to leave a few around the house now that her mother knew. Plus she never knew who was going to get into the house while she was gone.

Giles looked at Joyce, "She already said it, why should I; however, there is no need to be out all night unless something goes wrong. A quick sweep should suffice."


	4. Chapter 4

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Life was going good. Joyce and Giles had gotten married and she was due in six weeks. Buffy and Angel were trying to work on the wedding; however, Buffy kept pulling away. Faith and Dawn had managed to get everything moved in without any problems. One night while Joyce and Giles were gone for the weekend. Faith and Dawn had went to the movies. Buffy and Angel were at the house with the twins.

"Angel, I am going on patrol tonight. I have not gotten to patrol all week and I am getting cranky." Buffy told Angel while they were putting the kids down to sleep.

"Okay, be careful. Have fun." Angel told her. He knew not to mess with her when she put her mind to something.

Twenty minutes later Buffy was in the graveyard looking for vampires, demons, or a combination. She didn't care what she had to fight as long as she got to fight. She was starting to get fed up with Angel. She loved him, but she was beginning to think that he was starting to lose interest in her. She was so focused on her relationship with Angel that she didn't even realize three vampires were approaching her. She had just decided that she was going to ask Angel if they slow down the wedding process when a vampire hit her from behind. She went flying forward and landed on the ground. When she got up she saw all three were closing in on her. Just as she had decided to flip over them and attack from behind a figure appeared beside her.

"Mind if I join in, Luv?" Spike asked her as he reached for a stake out of his duster.

"Knock yourself out." Buffy replied, grateful for the help. Buffy and Spike each managed to stake one vamp each. Spike just before Buffy. She was taking her time tonight for some strange reason and took to long with her clever puns to realize that the third vampire was right behind. Spike noticed and staked him just moment before he would have stabbed Buffy.

Buffy turned around when she heard the dusted vampire yelp.

"Spike, not that I am upset that you showed up when you did, but what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Something keeps bugging me." Spike replied.

"Okay, and that brought you to Sunnydale, why?" Buffy asked.

"It's about you." Spike told her with a slight smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about me?" Buffy asked nervously. She was wondering if he had figured out about the twins.

"The nibblets. They're not Angel's are they? They're mine. Am I correct?" Spike asked her with the most serious face he could muster.

"What gives you that idea?" Buffy asked trying to cover up her fear.

"Well the math just doesn't add up. For you to have been overdue last time I saw you, you would have been about two months overdue. You and I were together were two months after you and Angel. And you did not look overdue, an overdue mother would not have been slaying." Spike told her watching her face to see if anything registered.

After a few minutes of no emotion, Buffy looked at him with a scared look on her face.

"What do you want Spike? Do you want some type of custody agreement, what? Tell me so that we can get this taken care of." Buffy looked at him and started to cry.

"All I want is my children, and their mother if possible." Spike said watching her.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked him seeing a way out of her commitment with Angel.

"Anywhere but here. I have enough money to keep us going for quite a while. Possibly even get a house or something." Spike told her.

"When?"

"Tonight, if you want."

"Be at my house in about two hours. I will find someway of getting Angel to leave." Buffy started to walk off. Then stopped and looked at Spike, "Is there any kind of ulterior motive here?"

Spike looked at Buffy, who was standing about ten feet away from him. Without saying anything, he crossed the distance between them and kissed her. The kiss was more passionate than any she had ever received from Angel. He began to pull away from her, but she grabbed him and began to pull him closer to her. He began to go with it, then remembered that if she was out to long Angel would come looking for her. He successfully pulled away from her and just looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me" Spike asked not breaking his gaze.

"With my life." Buffy told him honestly. She walked away trying to form a plan inside her head.


	6. Chapter 6

When she got home she got dressed for bed and went about her usual routine. But when no one was looking she had grabbed a duffel and threw some clothes in it. As she was walking through the kitchen she saw a shopping list on the counter. Just then Joyce walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Buffy. How was the slaying?" Joyce asked her as she reached for the kettle to make some hot tea.

"It was pretty easy. When did you get home? I thought you and Giles were going to be gone for the weekend?" Buffy asked, realizing that this might make her leaving tonight just a little bit harder.

"About an hour ago, we got about fifteen minutes from the bed and breakfast when I started having contractions." Joyce explained.

"Oh. Are you going grocery shopping?" Buffy asked her.

"Not until tomorrow, if I can handle it. If the contractions don't lessen, I will probably go to the hospital tonight." Joyce told her not realizing the impact those words were going to have on her daughter.

Buffy seized the opportunity, "Well, why doesn't Angel go tonight. He hasn't gotten out of the houses any today and you wouldn't have to rush tomorrow." Buffy ran it by her mom.

"That would be wonderful, that is if Angel wouldn't mind." Joyce told Buffy relieved that she would not be in such a rush the next day.

Angel had walked in halfway through Joyce's reply. "If I would mind doing what?" He asked looking from Buffy to Joyce and back to Buffy.

"Grocery shopping. I know you haven't gotten out of the house any today and I thought maybe you would like to help mom. I would, but I just want to relax. I got thrown pretty hard tonight and I don't think walking around a grocery store would be the best thing." Buffy explained trying to make it sound good.

"Sure, just let me have the list." Angel told them, "Is there anything needed that is not on the list?"

"No I think that's everything." Joyce told him. And with that Angel was gone.

"Well, I think I am going to go to bed." Buffy told her. "G-night mom." Buffy started to head downstairs. She grabbed the twins diaper bags and started back up the stairs. After making sure there was no one around she laid the bags outside the door. She headed back downstairs and grabbed the twins and headed back outside. When she got out back she saw Spike holding all of the bags.

"Do you think you have packed enough?" Spike asked her trying to maneuver his way to the car.

"Hey, I brought what I needed, be happy I didn't bring the cribs, just the carseats." Buffy told him as they reached the car. "We need to hurry, no telling who in that house might come outside and see us."

Buffy set Jenni down on the sidewalk while she began to strap Jesse's carseat in the backseat. Spike picked up Jenni and started to get her strapped in just as Buffy finished with Jesse, so she just sat back and watched. After a few minutes Spike finished and they were getting in the car. Just as Buffy was getting in the car, she saw Faith and Dawn walking up the sidewalk.

"Spike, go." She hissed as she got the door closed, while looking over shoulder through the back window.

"What's the rush luv?" Spike asked as he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"Faith and Dawn are walking up the road and I don't want them to see me leaving." Buffy explained as they turned the corner. "I snuck out and if Faith got even a glimpse of me, then saw that the kids' stuff Is gone, she will call Angel."

"Well in that case, I believe I will hit the interstate now, rather than later." Spike said as he turned down Indigo Lane towards the interstate. "Now, may I ask, what caused you to say yes to me tonight?"

"Everything with Angel is moving so fast, and don't get me wrong I love him, but I don't know that I'm in love with him anymore. And since that night with you and me in the park…..ummm…..well I haven't managed to get it out of my head. That night with me and Angel was beautiful and passionate; but that night with you and me was just magical. It was like I was waking up from a lifelong sleep and I just knew that you were the one. But I didn't believe that you would want anything to do with me and the kids, so I went with my safety net. Angel. He loved me even though I had been with you. He loved the babies, even though they were yours. I just figured this way I have someone and I won't be in this alone. Then when he proposed I thought maybe I had found spark with him once again. But once we started the wedding plans, I realized it wasn't fair to him, but I couldn't speak up, I was scared of what it would do to him. So when you asked if you could have me, I found my way out. I love Angel, don't get me wrong. But I'm no longer in love with him. He deserves better than that. I love you Spike."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I forgot that on the last six chapters, but I don't own anything on them either.**

**NEXT MORNING**

Spike had been driving for the last eight hours and could still not get over the fact that Buffy admitted that she loved him. He looked at her as she slept. She had slouched down and was lying on his against his side. He knew that he loved her, that's why he came back. He wanted Buffy and the kids if they were his. He had headed east after Buffy fell asleep. He hoped she would like it that direction. The babies had slept the whole night. He was surprised. He was just thinking about how they should have woke up at some point to eat when Buffy woke up.

"Have they woke up to eat?" Buffy asked as she sat up and turned around to look at the babies.

"No, I was just wondering about that myself. I thought that when they were little like that they ate like every few hours?" Spike asked her with an edge of concern in his voice.

"They usually eat about every four hours. But if they are asleep then they should be okay. But they are going to be pretty hungry when they wake up. Maybe you should pull over so that I can get their bottles ready and feed them. I don't think my arms could handle holding both bottles over the seat while they eat." Buffy told him as she grabbed one of the bags out of the backseat that contained all of the bottles and the formula.

Spike complied and got off at the upcoming rest area. He made sure to park under the trees; the sun had come up a few hours earlier and he was getting ready to find a motel of some sort. Just as they were parking Jenni started crying which caused Jesse to wake up and start crying.

"Perfect timing," Buffy told Spike as he put the car in park and turned off the ignition. "I'll get Jesse If you want to get Jenni."

Buffy handed Spike the bottle and he started feeding Jenni. He was amazed at how beautiful she was. He had saw her the night before, but it was dark. Now they were outside in the sunlight, granted he was in the shade, but it was just enough to where he could see his baby girl. He watched Buffy with Jesse and couldn't help but think of how much she looked like a goddess. Spike looked back down at Jenni and was surprised to see that she was already asleep again.

"Buffy," Spike whispered as loudly as he could without disturbing Jenni. "Buffy, is she supposed to be asleep already?"

"Yeah that's fine." She told him laughing. "Jesse will probably be right behind him."

They put the babies in the car seats and got back in the front seat and took off. They had been on the interstate about another ten minutes when Buffy leaned over and wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek then laid her head on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Spike asked her as he looked down at her in amazement.

"Just me saying good morning." She told him with a little grin on her face.

"Well I think that I am going to pull back over and get us a hotel room for the day. That way I can rest for a while, the babies can get out of the car seats and that way we are out of the sunlight." Spike told her as he was getting off the interstate.

Twenty minutes later they were waling into their room at one of the local hotels. He had went ahead and got them a Jacuzzi suite, so that Buffy could relax while he slept or watched the babies.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Buffy was sitting there in the room watching television while Spike slept and the kids played in the playpen. She had noticed that Spike had been stirring for the last few minutes. She was just about to turn the TV down when he woke up.

"Good morning beautiful," Spike said while Buffy was watching the twins, not realizing that he was going to scare her.

"Oh my god." Buffy replied as she jumped and turned around. "How long have you been awake?" She asked as she crossed the room to lie down beside him.

"Only a few moments. I was watching you watch the bits." Spike told her as she snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss. "So not to spoil the moment, but where would you like to head after we leave here?"

"Well, which direction are we currently headed?" Buffy had to ask since she really didn't pay any attention to the road that morning and had not bothered to look while they were at the hotel.

"East. We should be in the four corners area within a few hours." Spike told her after thinking for a moment.

"Why don't we head north for a while? So, you never did tell me, how much money do you have?"

"Enough. I have enough to get us a house somewhere, settle down for a while and keep us well stocked on food and electricity for about a year."

"Where did you get that much money?" Buffy asked him scared that e might be doing something illegal.

"Poker. We ran out of kittens one night. I just happened to be playing with a rich dope that was human. Or rather he was." Spike told her knowing that she would not like that very much.

"YOU DRANK SOMEONE DRY THEN TOOK HIS MONEY?"


End file.
